candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 193/Dreamworld
| moves = 23 | target = 70,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 69 }} | moves = 23 }} Difficulty *There are a few hard-to-reach jelly squares (although they are reachable by luck), which makes this level reliant on special candies and/or moon struck. *69 jelly squares are hard to clear in only 23 moves. *The moon scale is unstable, thus prohibiting large cascades. *Moon struck lasts only one move, which may not be helpful. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy Part 1: Special Candies in Marmalade *This level leaves the player very few options but to play the game as efficiently as possible. You should focus on the task at hand and liberate the special candies trapped in marmalade to harness their power.. *Make matches next to the marmalade that ensnare these treasures. Part 2: Special Candy Combinations *Because it is so important to play efficiently, you will likely want to make use of special candy combinations for ultimate, mega win. Special candy combinations have plenty of merits, as you may well know. One of the most prominent is their role in providing massive point boosts to sky rocket your score to the top of the score-to-sphere. The player needs 70,000 points to pass, so this is very good news indeed! *Some particularly strong combinations on this stage include the double colour bomb combination, the striped candy + wrapped candy combination, and the infamous striped candy + colour bomb combination. Of course, any special candy combination will be a nice trick to use, but the ones previously highlighted are yummy, yummy lunch special good. Yum! *Use the pre-set special candies frozen in the marmalade to make these combinations and watch the fun begin like it is the 4th of July. Part 3: The Moon Scale *Balancing the moon scale is very important on Candy Crush Saga Dreamworld level 193. Just do it. *Use the moon struck bonus effectively. *Do not let the scale tip too far to one side or Odus will fall off. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. With most of the moves being regular moves, this is be an problem. *The jellies are worth 117,000 points. Hence, an additional 53,000 points for two stars and an additional 103,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 70.00%(170,000 - 100,000) points / 100,000 points × 100% = 70.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 83.33%(220,000 - 120,000) points / 120,000 points × 100% = 83.333% compared to its Reality counterpart. Coupled with the unstable moon scale makes it even harder to reach. *Compared to its Reality counterpart, there are more jellies available to sustain huge point cascades. **The above point is slightly negated by the fact that the use of huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale may dangerously tilt and cause Odus to fall over.This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for one move. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, special candies can only be activated during moon struck as any special candies created during moon struck may cause Odus to fall over if they are activated during regular moves. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Moreover, the unstable moon scale makes it even harder to create or activate special candies without dangerously tilting the moon scale. This makes it critical to score most of the points during moon struck. Trivia *This is one of the few levels whose number of moves is a prime number. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 193 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 193 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon